Cupid effect
by becauseambatman1
Summary: He: Never looking for something more than what he had planned. Wanting It was another question.. It was too much sin to ask for more. She: Wanted love, simply love, like a die hard romance novel she heard a lot from her friends, or something like it. It was a fantasy after all. SMUT/ LEMON. Itasaku Drama, a bit of Romcom, just a smidget.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: DOING CORRECTIONS!** Next chapter will be posted sometime tomorrow, its late and when I was editing this the editor erased my previous spacing, YAY!

 **An** : well this kind of came out of nowhere. Since I couldn't get to my google documents and started this.. I know in my other fics they will have EVENTUAL lemons, but… It's taking too long. so I wrote this Two-shot-ish to compensate. Yeah.. -_- no regrets. Blah. Honestly, this was going to be evil Itachi and slowly went to cannon.. I WANT to do evil Itachi, so bad… Any ideas out there? (poor canon Itachi… he has a lot of demons.)

TT-TT

This timeline is a little after pein's attack on konohagakure. assuming sakura's home wasn't, or completely destroyed then rebuilt. Honestly I have no idea if it was or not, since I tried looking it up and came up with nothing except the area was "partially destroyed."

So, this is based on assumption of a MAYBE. hmm, lets just go with that. As always, happy reading!

 **Intro** : Cupid effect

He: Never looking for something more than what he had planned. Wanting It was another question.. It was too much sin to ask for more. She: Wanted love, simply love, like a die hard romance novel she heard a lot from her friends, or something like it. It was a fantasy after all. SMUT/ LEMON. Itasaku Drama, a bit of Romcom, just a smidget.

The wonders of our universe.

.

.

.

She couldn't sleep.

Its was the middle of summer's hottest record breaking day. And the A.C. just had to be broken.

The first few times the old thing had malfunction, thought she would give it the old college try to bang it around, until it worked again. Unlucky for her, the old thing ended up two floors down from her window, crashing into the street below. When hitting it the first couple time hadn't worked; out of pure frustration she chucked it out the window, regrettably. With an open window, and a small plug in fan, on top of high piled high books at the side of her bed frame, It did little to cool her off.

She would have to buy another air conditioner tomorrow, if the market had any in stock by then.

She had tried everything In her time of needed to induce sleep, two hours prior she ate a banana. When that didn't work, a half an hour later she drank a cup of cranberry juice. Avoiding calming tea for obvious reasons... Nothing helped after tossing and turning for nearly an hour more. She blamed the damn heat!

She thought of bumming it out at Ino's, but the pinkity wouldn't hear the end of it from her B.F. She wasn't going to surrender to her ex-rival for a petty thing like Nice.. Cool.. air.. She second those thoughts now, she would rather be in snow country surrounded by enemy ninja, than this blasted heat. Unfortunately it was way too late to go over now; damned her stubborn pride.

Sprawled on her bed sheets, She let the constant flow of warm air boil her blood. she couldn't wait till tomorrow to hopefully get her dire need of cool air, since she had been without an air conditioner for a couple nights now. If not, she would go over to the bleach blonds house and suck up her pride, till she gets a new A.C. She just had to get through This night. The most unbearable so far of all nights.

Glancing across the way, near her window sat her old digital clock sitting high on top of more books, that also cluttered her desk. Thinking, that now this week she would have more time to install the shelving to her wall that she's been meaning to get too- also on her list of things to do. She had a book case,- but that was stuffed long ago with scrolls and medical encyclopedias she had collected over the years. It's not like she liked the clutter, even with the books piled neatly around her room; they just took most of the available space.

Her mother was all but vocal about it, saying her daughter was not "prioritizing her time."

Despite spending most of her time at the hospital, her team, training, research work, doing things for her shisou, missions, and help with the rest of the construction of the village since Pein's attack... She hardly had time to do the little things anymore for months. well not to actually sit around and be bored out of her mind. She was a busy teenager with a workload of responsibility, she just couldn't get to her own room at the moment. Well, until now.

Though on her untimely week "break"; her busty teacher said she deserved a, "vacation." After five years under the tutelage of one of the legendary sannin. The seventeen year old finally deserved some "time off," with only a few days left until she could back to her regular schedule. Finally, she could abide to do what her mother's need to argue about her room...

Tomorrow. She told herself, she will do it tomorrow. Looking over at the clock in her peripheral vision. It read,

12:51

She had enough.

sluggishly getting out of bed. Feeling the baggy orange tee wet with sweat. Naruto had let her have before he left on his trip weeks ago. So she didn't forget him, her eyes rolled back thinking how much of a goof ball he was, but he was her goof ball, and a small part of her missed her non quiet mornings of him wanting to constantly to go out, and eat ramen with him for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It wont be a while until he comes back, her mornings a quiet longing for the company of her long time friend with only a shirt as a reminder.

And used it for night wear; now it was stuck to her like a gross second skin.

she turned on the lamp sitting on her nightstand, next to her bed. She moved around too the other side of the room. Careful not to trip, she made her way to her desk and turned on the other small lamp. The right of her desk she opened the second drawer of her dresser, grabbing her summer nightwear and pulled out a mint cotton night dress. closing the drawer without much rattle, she took her towel that hung against her desk chair. throwing it over her shoulder. Not giving a damn what time it was, she was going to take a quick cold shower.

00000000000000

His home, well a hiraeth of a home.

One he was never thought to return too no matter how much he, Itachi Uchiha had longed for it. Even when he helped to kill his own clan for the sake of the whole village.

Now that his brother had supposedly killed him after the battle between them. He didn't expect to be buried here or even be remembered for his sacrifices. The stained name of a crazed criminal was what he expected to be in the end; buried in the middle of nowhere in an unmarked grave, or left to rot in the spot where he last saw his brother. His eyes to be taken by his Brother; for him to come back an honorable hero, and revive the clan with a brighter future.

None of the expected happened.

The moon was full, and the air warm, the beat of sweat on his temple running down his neck, and back reminded him of his mortal life. It was something he never thought it was possible to return to the site in front of him. It was a marvel to even be alive in this moment.

watching the twinkle of bedroom lights and street lamps outline the land from the hokage monument. Seeing that it being reconstructed, and half of the city newly built. The other half a few Skelton building sites and some remaining tents for people who were still waiting to have a home to go too.

Grimacing slightly, watching the sleeping town below.

On his way he came across the roomers. That in those few months he spent in isolation, recovering from his disease, to the point it was manageable again. He had missed pein's attack months prior.

What little information he came by; gathering in cognito through towns he passed along the way. And what little he knew, his anxiety grew with a heavy tension in his gut. None mentioned of his little brothers return, like he hoped to not be true of Sasuke's ultimate desertion.

A gross realization that all the older Uchiha had done, was all for nothing.

X

 _*Months prior*…_

When he woke up in a empty wet cavern. lungs sore from abuse of overstrain. Confused, he thought he should have been dead, cold, and unfeeling. Only to be barely alive and breathing, realizing that his foolish brother hadn't finish the job properly. He figured something must have happened in the final moments before closing his eyes, he had felt a presence of the Madara near by. Not knowing why he was there at the time, but knew it wasn't for any good reason. He had to find out what had happened to his brother after his so called demise.

Sitting up from the hard slab of stone, blinking; he wondered where he was anyway? He felt no presence around the area, so why was he just left here? He felt a dark preservation jutsu was put over him, and probably the reason why he was still alive right now. After he would find safety, then he can dispel it and go from there, but first.

He needed to move.

'Movement is survival.' he told himself in a mantra to push himself to keep going. Where exactly? Any safe houses he had set up across the nations, just for emergencies as these. Always prepared for the worst.

Wandering through a labyrinth of tunnels. With his chakra drained, he had no way to rely to his blood limit through his blurred vision in the darkened cave. A bit disoriented, turning which way; having any idea if he was going deeper in the labyrinth, or going in mindless circles.

By some miracle he came to an opening that led to a wooded area. His head clearer from his muddled state. He had wandered around for a bit, trying to find his bearings. Noticing he was nowhere near konohagakure. Bending down on one knee, he judged the vegetation closely. Figuring that was not native to his previous home. But somewhere with a higher elevation.

He was in a different land altogether.

He ruled out he was anywhere near Earth country, Hence the sounds of the wildlife surrounding him. The moss on the trees grew thick on the north side and without his cloak the air was almost biting with chill.. He concluded he was somewhere far north east. Having had no idea how long he had been out or the time of day from the cloud covered sky. As he headed out west, down the hillside the mountain he resided on. A light rain began to fall. Fever started to set in his body as he walked for miles, determined to fight off his exhausted body with all he could, before the telltale signs of unconsciousness surrounded his vision. Left with only a few seconds before his world tilted, and slumped to the ground.

.

.

.

.

His surroundings were different when consciousness came to him again, aware that he wasn't in the damp forest anymore. Instead the smell of some earthy undertones mixed with herbs, and spices in the air. A fire was near by, the light danced and flickered around the room. Causing shadows to dance behind his closed eyes.

As he was lying on a hard but soft surface, head propped up by fingers, as an edge of a clay bowl came to his lips. opening his eyes warily, He felt like everything was on fire, and his lugs where the burning source. He took the water being offered gratefully, not caring if it was poison, or not. For whoever was caring for him could have killed him, and be done with him in his weak state. So he found no reason in refusing it; surviving for his brother's sake was the forefront of his mind right now.

The old man hummed in approval above him, while moving away to the other side of the room. Itachi made an attempt in sitting up, but was told quickly not to by the man that hindered him. His accent was thick, and was something Itachi never heard from his vast travels. From being a rogue nukenin. Maybe this man was part of somewhere in the remote world, not knowing he was harboring a criminal. This man caring for him probably had no idea who he was. Or else he wouldn't care for him otherwise.

"If you think you're good enough to stand, mind telling me why a ninja like you are doing out here in your kind of condition? Name's Quam by the way."

"..."

The man turned rubbing the back of his gray shaggy head. "Are you deaf too? Here, drink." The man then motioned with his body, using it in a failed attempt at sign language. To get the young man to drink the substance that he held in the small bowl. Then obnoxiously pointed to himself, over pronunciate his words in a loud manner. "I. AM. A. DOCTOR, DOC-TOR "

"Hn." Itachi grunted. not wanting the man to start repeating himself. As soon as he did though, his eyes widened the second the pressure from his chest was overwhelmingly too much to hold back. He fought to sit up, as the man helped him lean to the side. Blood seeped through his hand that was attempting to stop the onslaught of crimson liquid. Choking on the blood mixed puss before he could get another breath in. He was drowning in his own disease ridden curse.

" We need to get this out of you, sooner than later." the man said with grimace. Handing the young man the bowl when Itachi finished gasping for air, until his breathing was as raspy as before. The man had been working on something before Itachi's coughing episode, explain to Itachi that it was too numb, and relax his throat before they would have to empty his lungs of the blood. Reluctantly he took it before starting the grueling process of emptying his lungs..

.

.

.

Days after his fever broke he had found that the shaggy old man was a traveling doctor, visiting the island of mount myoboku. A retired medical ninja that practiced shamanism. 'Traveling the world which way the wind blew.'

"You look lost son, what troubles you? " the man poured freshly brewed tea between them on a rock slab, in the humble lived in cave Quam was living in at the moment. Itachi, taking his eyes off the hot leaf water in front of him, to the blurry outline to the man across from him, then back to his tea.

"..."

"can't fool me with that look. Lived too long to know that look, you have something that is haunting you for someone so young."

Itachi squinted at his steaming tea cup made of some kind of mud clay that gave an extra tang to his tea. He knew he shouldn't talk about personal things as a missing ninja, even if it was too another nukenin. He kept it all to himself, until now. However, he was.. tired of it all and decided he had nothing to lose other to possibly gain enlightenment, but still vague in his explanations. Habits die hard, he wasn't going to start losing that now.

His voice felt, and sounded like it was sandpapered down from non use. " I have been alone.." He sighed not sure how to express his feelings now from suppressing them for so long, he continued anyway. "for so long, doing things- planning things on my own until now."

"Hmm.. Plans change, sometimes for' better. We can't predict the future. Even though you were going one way ticket to six feet under. Look at you now! having a second chance to have that looked at, and be fixed. That has to tell you something. "

Itachi closed features revealing nothing, that the anger that only showed in his eyes. A burning glare at the tea cup he held, to angry at the circumstance that he was in. Still not knowing what happened to his brother, but his body needed time to heal. So that by possibility he would have to face Madara if need be. He would need to be close to top health.

His focus drew back to the medicine on the stone slab. It was just a crushed root for him to chew. The healing properties that the shaman man said he'd never seen before. Only finding it through his journey outside of time, within a spiritual force induced chants; Quam claimed he was gone for what felt like weeks but was only hours in our time. He claimed that something was calling him to the spot where his journey ended. After returning to his body, did he then find the root jutting underneath the earth in the exact same location, the root revealing a chakra like glow. And fortunately for him, the root ran for miles throughout this land, possibly underneath chigiri sea, and towards water country.

It rejuvenated what was damaged in the body, to the point it was almost anew. But as time pass, and ceasing the intake of the root, the disease would return in full swing. which the shaman had used on people with reversible diseases such as Itachi, but was late in discovering what it was, Deeming it irreversible to do anything about it in the end. A damn coincidence that they just happened to meet.

Quam paused from drinking his own tea, noticing his guest reclusiveness again. He continued, "unless you didn't plan to live in the first place, what changed now that you want too?"

Itachi closed his eyes breathing in deeply, feeling his lungs intake of breath, stinging just slightly, but not to the degree it was before. "Nothing changed.. It's my brother."

Grey head nodding briefly. "Well, you can't always be there to fix your brothers mistakes, you can't control everything- Nah- ah, don't give me that look. Obviously it didn't work the first time. So how can you expect to work now?"

"Hn."

"That's not an answer boy," Quam deadpan.

"Aa."

Quam let out a tired sigh, murmuring something about how rude were kids nowadays, even when he had saved their sorry lives.

"I apologize, for my mannerism. There a bit of a habit." Itachi told the man in an impassive tone.

"A habit can be changed. Including this need to apologize, what's done is done, and nothing can change the past. Now, are you still planning on dying?"

If things with his brother were the same as before then, yes. If his brother was going to become stronger; Sasuke needed his eyes. but for the time being.. "I don't know."

The man narrowed his eyes at the young man." For someone who says they care about their brother, surely not enough."

"You do not know what you speak of." Itachi spoke above a whisper. Shifting his glare to his cup to the man sitting across, keeping control of his rage.

Quam scrutinized the young man sitting across from him, speaking low as he settled his cup down on the makeshift table. "Some people in this world go through life alone, once loved or been loved, but still trying to do, and be better, yet you want to wallow in your own self pity over an unchangeable past. That you can't see that you still have a person to go back too.

Now that by the wonders of our universe you have been given a second chance of life. Maybe, this is a sign to move on, because the water in your cup is half full, or half empty. Doesn't matter, there is water in the cup. You better drink it while it's still there."

For The first time, in a long time he had been taken aback by what the man said. whether fate had different plans for him. Not even sure he even believed in fate anymore, since his was to die by his brothers hand, he was prepared and willing to meet it. But apparently not if it already failed once, what were the chances? Itachi stuck with what he knew for now. "I don't know if that's even possible."

"Things change. They happen for reasons. Trust me son, live and let live; live for someone who is clearly precious to you.. If you seek truth and making sense of it all, may I suggest a journey? "

.

.

.

For the next month Itachi spent picking up his strength again, noticing his vision was getting better as well. He could even see the small indents of lines on his palms, if he held it close to his face. Not yet able to see afar yet, but it was slowly and surely working on his eyes as well. A few times he was tempted to use his sharingan, but he not wanting to risk diminishing his vision again, and start back at square one. He had to resist the urges to do so. Over all he was astonished by the roots healing properties when the doctor himself said it worked miracles, even with his eyes.

Days were peaceful sitting and having tea with the old man who counseled him.

Even when he watched the man chanted his rituals, sit and be somewhere that man claimed later to be half way across the world or in a different time. Itachi had never been a spiritual person, reasoned with logic. Only to rely on himself and his capabilities, never on a deity, or outside source of power like some… but This was nothing at all like he had seen Hidan and his Selfish needs to be immortal. This was something peaceful, to help people, and not hate, gore, and selfishness.

He was more or less intrigued by the idea..

.

.

.

"We understand that our energy, our chakra extends outsides of our bodies. They can go even beyond dimensions of time and space. Seeking whatever lies in the truth of two realities, and connect with anything within the holographic universe. Emerging ourselves with the other power. Your body here tethered by the earth, but outside the spectrum.. it is limitless, and truth relies only there."

Itachi thought long and hard while hearing this man speak. If anything the reasoning he was here, and not dead would be more than convincing of his next steps to take. He was seeking help. "I want to know why I am still here."

Quam watched the young man with a minds eye, smiling slightly, knowing he found someone lost in the literal, and spiritual since. This boy was more stubborn than a mule dying of thirst, and refusing to move another thirty steps to the river ahead. But he was only giving things he could handle. Itachi was making progress.

"To seek purpose is what you must explore and understand the past, present, and future. I myself settled some old grief's, and had found peace by doing so- traveling and healing was my answer."

Looking far off into the fire pit, that was cooking their stewed rabbit Itachi had caught them. Both stirring the pot every now and then. looking down at the boiling contents he thought of his past, something he thought he should never be forgiven about. It was too much sin as it was. Would it be unforgivable to try to forget, or to just move on? He felt a hand on his shoulder, shifting his gaze back at the man who saw his wariness in Itachi stony features. "Son, this is not a light journey, many have troubled past, but find solace within venturing those wounds, letting them heal than to fester within the present and future."

His future? Itachi scowled at the fire. He could remember when he fathomed one, when he declared he hated war. Looking at himself now.. He hated what he had become.

"how do I go about doing it?"

.

.

.

There she was, tending to flower patches that were her pride and joy she took as a hobby, when she was alive and well.

It took what felt like hours to be put in the trance like state. He himself was nervous and unsure if he wanted to face what he would find here, but needed some kind of direction to go from where he was. That he might find some answers from the past of lives that once lived. Ones he was guilty of taking.

It was dark from the cloth that covered his eyes. Closing them, as he concentrated on the soft beat of a drum, it was mesmerizingly relaxing. The man chanted softly in an old language, that soon Quam's chant faded into the background, until he could only hear the constant beat of the drum.

Then as soon as that sound faded, only his heart and breathing remained. When he opened his eyes, she was right there. facing away from him, busying herself with her garden that was in the back of their old home.

Shocked, and almost wanting to flee away from what was in front of him, but stayed because there was a purpose of him being here. Staggering back, the figure in front of him noticed his presence, and glanced behind them. Two charcoal black eyes, that matched his own bewilderment, widened. His mother's small audible gasp made it all the more real what he was going to face. He looked down at the ground not wanting to meet her angry gaze, like when he was a child about to be scolded, but ten times worse. Letting his long practiced façade go, and his guilt take him full on. As he heard the small tilling shovel slipped from her hands with a thud on the ground. She stood and rushed towards him.

He expected a slap to the face, angry words lashed out at him. Curses to his name, that he wasn't welcomed in this peaceful place, and he be damned for all eternity in hell. He had deserved it. As she came closer, closing his eyes prepared for was unavoidable. Small arms wrapped around his torso. Her slightly smaller figure snuggled closer to his.

"Itachi-kun, why are you here- oh kami, are you dead? Where is sasuke-chan?"

trying to find his voice, he spoke softly, "Okasan… I'm not dead"

She pushed away to face him. Her slightly smaller form almost domineering to his own taller person. Hands on hips, stern scowl set to her face. "Of course not, you couldn't be- well not yet, it's too early for you to be… Are you here to tell me I have grandchildren?" she asked almost excitedly.

"O-Okaasan, no I don't. Neither does sasuke." He said slightly embarrassed by the next berate of questions of why not, and about him not getting any younger, him being twenty-two and of marrying age. Confused he answered warily. "Actually I never planned on having any children. I was going to leave that to Sasuke.."

Mikoto slightly disappointed by the lack of grandchildren, always wanted them since she had her own children. "Oh Ita-kun, children are wonderful to have; I mean, I had two wonderful, smart, beautiful boys. I could never ask for more in my sons."

Surprised, his mother expected him to have ospring? "How…" he was confused, lost for words. He killed her, and his father. Helped a madman to massacre their whole clan. He sided on Kanoah, and not them. Why wasn't she outraged? Why was she asking him about living his own life when she was here? She knew of his disease- why of all things...

At first Mikoto was ecstatic on seeing her son again, and if he was not dead; why would he be here of all places? To her Itachi looked.. lost. Something she had never seen on her stoic son. Then, remembering something that they never had a chance to tell him before they had departed. Something that her husband, and her assumed very much that their child knew, but possibility that if he did not. Then he being here; the circumstances her son has run into was more than likely dire if he came here of all places.

He looked down at her sudden wary but serious expression. "come inside.. there is much I need to explain."

.

.

.

Sitting inside, it looked like an exact replica of their tea room back home. The exception that it looked atypically brighter here, lived in. Ironically delightful living space than actual thing when he was younger. At first glance his mother looked happy here, less stern than before. The stress lines lessened, and crow's feet besides his mother's eyes; an indication that she was smiling more often here, than before.

He waited for her to start, she settled herself down across from him. She closed her eyes briefly, breathing in deeply figuring where to start. As she looked up at her first born blank expression that always seem to sadden her. The deep troughs have broaden over the years. His eyes especially told her that he was miserable.

Thinking, that she had failed him by birthing him, and setting all this unfair responsibility that weighed heavily on his heart. And so visible how much it has hurt him over the years of her absence.

"First off I want to say that none of this is your fault, and I am not just saying that as your mother. But, as for myself and the entire clans behalf, we are asking if you will ever forgive us for our foolishness, and pride that was manipulated by the man that helped you that night…"

This was news to him as he didn't know that Madara had also an influence on the clan as well. without interruption he let her continue.

" You see, it was him that had brought the idea of the coup. Convincing the majority of us to try to overthrow Kanoah. Promise of power, and rightful places; we were blind by it. We wanted it so badly that never realizing that we were just being used as a way of ends meet."

"..."

"she is right son"

Another presence entered the room. As he saw his father standing proudly, as he remembered. In the doorway, his father continued while coming closer to his wife's side. " We are proud parents and you couldn't have made us more grateful for the path you have chosen. Despite our wrong doing, you were able to keep our family name intact, and your brother alive. "

This was too much. He had a failed on every aspect. That all of it was in vain, If he had known about Madara involvement in the first place. He would have found a way to have kept his family, all of his family. In his young adolescence cornered; scared into something that might have been preventable, he hadn't tried hard enough to find a way out of it. Head down in shame he gritted his teeth fighting off the tears that threaten to spill over." I..Don't deserve any of this." He breathed out.

He didn't look up nor move as he heard a shuffle of feet move his way. His mother small figure encircling him. She held him close to her bosom, memories only a handful of times he recalled. A time her hugging him like this, when he was small.

He missed it.

One tear fell as he recalled what they had said, that they had forgiven him. Him. Some part of him told him that this was some sick joke, the part that wouldn't let go of the past, and what made his entire being. That no one would ever forgive him. It whispered like poison in his ears, but he had heard was the contrary of his fears.

"Look at me Itachi.." Peeking up at his dear mother sad smile. A reassurance there that everything was okay. "I want you to promise me something.."

.

.

.

When he came back to his body, slowly undoing the knot from the cloth that covered him, at the back of his head. He couldn't believe it. Off all people his parents, and the clan had forgiven him. The majority of the weight he burden lifted slightly. Made him feel much lighter in a way. slipping the cloth from his face, the cloth wet from his tears. he smirked slightly, and wiped the remaining wetness on his face.

looking up at quam with a set determination. He needed to get going, and keep his promises. Ones he was determined to fulfill.

X

Looking down at the desolate city, and back down to the small bag of his last handful medical provisions. Remembering that Quam put two doses of the crushed root that were laced with something for longer lasting results; just in case he found trouble and was unable to take it. Taking one of them he chewed it fast and swallowed, noticing it tasted different than the others had taken. Quam described it as a euphoric feeling, but not as strong. Only affecting the area which it was healing. The tingling in his chest of healing chakra, gave a soothing feel over his over heated form. Washing it down with the last bit of flask water; thinking, It wasn't too distracting and continued on. Needing someway to get to the Hokage, he knew not where she was, sense the tower wasn't rebuilt yet. How he as going to go about it?

Obviously not show up, and present his case. With the possibility of being attacked on the spot for his association with akatsuki, and being supposedly dead. He required someone from the inside to side with him. Needing someone discreet he could only think of one person who would be able to look beneath the reasons in the past.

Fortunately for him he had one.

Someone he didn't expect to retrieve that box that Danzo had stored his mission report in, before he left the village hidden in the leaf. He had used the technique with Quam to guide him, to randevu around the root tower to locate the hidden box. He would be seeing things happen in real time, but without being seen. A helpful but time consuming tool to have. Arriving, he had witnessed her retrieving it out of the building, and giving a request to her slug summon to report to the hokage of what she had found.

She was someone who he believed was once on his little Otouto team, long ago. And hadn't gave up on his foolish brother, even when he defected. She showed great loyalty, and a caliber impressive than the average Jōnin . An apprentice to the fifth, and an intellect that almost matched his own. The one called "Konoha's sweetheart," Haruno sakura. He watched her lips pucker in a pout, emerald like eyes lost in thought while the smoke wisp gradually disappeared. With the wind picking up, her short shoulder length hair going witch way as the wind blew. His eyes caught the different hues in her bright bubblegum hair shining against the afternoon sun; Some darker shades of red, and others a golden blond that gave its pink hue. She turned her head against the wind, towards his direction, almost making eye contact, but not quite with the faraway look. They might as well have when she mouthed the question he unmistakably read from her dainty rose colored lips...

Believing more so on fate when reading the words from her lips, realizing she knew something that would help him. He watch and followed her every movements that day. Watched her as she dropped the box with the hokage's other apprentice that was already heading to the tower, then rushing to take the late shift at the hospital. Attending to old, and young with emergencies cases, both of civilian and different ranks of ninja. Saving, and caring for each with a bedside manner that was professional and precise. Obviously caring for each that was even beyond procedure. She truly was remarkable creature. He watched her clock out past midnight, tiredly towards the tents where anbu guards littered the area. listening in the conversation between student, and teacher. The riskay intel holding she had done for the sake of his brother, that the pink haired girl knew more than she should have about him. And questionable things of the status of his otouto.

Excused, she made her way out of the tower heading towards a quaint civilian home. Watched her as she fished out her keys and quietly made her way inside. Standing across the street watched in thought, while the second story window to the left lit up.

He stood there dumbfounded by sheer magnitude of how his brother's foolishness with an ineptitude, That boarded on the imbecilic. He could see as plain as day that she was devoted to his Otouto…And his brother had let her go for power to defeat him, but after was willing to kill her in the end. Bitterly thinking that his brother was lucky to have people like her and the Kubi still standing at his side, with little appreciation for it from his brother.

And now she had unknowingly helped him to come back to the village.

A sound of curses, and banging from the window. With it came the machinery of an air conditioner, crash onto the empty street below. The site was comical that he found himself chuckling softly by the shock, and regret that showed on her features from the open window, then apologizing to her neighbors, and parents that came out to see the commotion.

He shouldn't be laughing, obviously she was upset with how things turned, of events made out by his brother, and was taking it out on the poor machine that didn't have a chance to be revived from its broken state, when she came down in attempted to fix it. Only to be teary eyed with unshed tears. No doubt over the conversation she had with the hokage. He found it almost endearing seeing how expressive she was, even as a fellow ninja, and how much she cared, but obviously following her orders, not blindly go search for sasuke like others foolishly would.

That was why he was alive, to fix most of what he had done.

.

.

.

That's why he was right across her window, his crouched form examining her lit room from where she left on; It was well into the night and she was awake, he needed to do this with the utmost delicacy, possibly with her guard down and set a barrier to silence the room.

He was about to move in, when her door to her room opened. He stood still and inwardly cursed. He would have to wait till she was asleep, it least.

When she moved towards the window and gazed at the moon. He, after months not activating his blood limit, awakened it as the onslaught of color and sharpness overwhelmed him. Never had it been this strong, and wondered if it had to do with his medication...

Thoughts all stopped when he eyed her attire. A small worn green night dress made of the flimsiest fabric that showed her bare silhouette, under the moon's glow. His eyes roved over unconsciously, and stopping at the short dress that had been cut off where it failed to cover creamy tone shaped legs..

Snapping out of it, eyebrow twitching, he didn't know what was coming over him. Yes, he found her attractive, in a sense. But it shouldn't hinder him from his goals. He's seen more shapely woman in less clothing. Never once had this reaction, to reduce him into a salivating dog, or anything close to that.

Shifting his gaze up, red sharingan met surprised emerald eyes, his temos spun, making him stiffen up. When he tried to control what was happening with his blood limit. But it was too late. Her now far off look, gazed dreamily. As She turned away as if nothing was wrong. Turning off one lamp after the other and laying on her bed.

He feared what had just happened, she saw him but acted as if he wasn't there.. Was it an act? Or did his eyes do something to her without his knowledge? Something that had never had happened to him before. Most likely a cause from his medication, that had side effects on his blood limit. Ones he nor Quam could have predicted. He watched intently for any signs of things amiss he might have caused or there of.

What happened next though, made his mouth dry, and feel uncomfortable in his own pants.

0000000000

She toweled dried her hair, as she entered her room, and closing the door behind her softly. Her parents across the hall, asleep, didn't wake with her moving around the house. Passing the towel back and forth on her head. striding to her nightstand to retrieve her hair brush. planting herself on her bed, brushing away semi wet strands. The gentle breeze of the fan swayed them.

As she brushed she notice her hair coming past her shoulders, and made a mental note to go cut it soon. Remembering her time in the forest of death, the reasoning for cutting it and what it meant to her. When she had found her strength in that god forsaken place. Never had she thought would make it to be where she was now.

Her ambitions were strong, but to be where she was; as someone kids in the academy looked up too, and some of the staff at the hospital, who were older call her sama at times… It made her blush. It was overwhelming, and she felt like she hadn't done much in the first place, other than following her heart. And it never had failed her.

Setting the brush down, forgetting the picture that sat near the edge of the night stand. The bristled appendage, causing the leg stand on the picture to fold on itself and falling back. Cursing under her breath. Placed the brush back where it belonged in the drawer. When she went to grab the picture, her hand paused; taking the frame gently, she gazed down at team seven and for what it was. Until her eyes settled on the dark haired brooding boy, glaring at her other close teammate she considered a friend, and brother.

Thinking of the last time she saw that boy, now a man. What she overheard on the bridge that day.

X

*Flashback*...

Arriving at the bridge, crouching down she saw two figures facing off.

She couldn't hear what they were saying. she debated about getting closer, but with further inspection on the two people, she saw it was her beloved, and Danzo? She remembered him, a member of the console, self proclaiming as the next leader of her nation. That person who she knew Tsunade was more than willing to admit to sakura that she didn't openly trust.

Concentrating a strict amount of chakra to her ears, enhancing the sound into her ear drum. Drowning out the sounds of the wind running through the mountain side, minimizing the rustling sound trees, and shrubs. As the sound of their voices came into focus..

"...Because of you and the rest of kanoah will feel my wrath of hatred for what you did to my clan, my brother!"

"shush boy, I knew I should have tied this loose end long ago. I should have known not to trust the word of a rat. Now traitor of the village of the leaf."

"So it's true then, my brother had been working with Kanoah the whole time.."

Before sasuke could finish, Danzo attacked. Started a battle she never tried to stop. Shocked at what she just heard, she stayed in a daze thinking at what it all meant. Until an explosion that was caused by Danzo as a suicide attempt to take out sasuke, it took her out of her revier.

*End of flashback*

.

.

.

Looking back, she knew why she hesitated to kill him that day. Out of love, obviously and an uneasiness of what sasuke and Danzo were talking about. Even when she returned home, she searched through the ruins, that was once the hokage tower to find that the underground archives hadn't been damaged. Two Jounin station at the front entrance, which she greeted them and had not acted out of the norm, like she wasn't doing this on her own accord.

Slipping past, she searched for more proof of what she heard on the bridge that day. Whether knowing if sasuke was talking nonsense through a delirious rage, but Danzo not denying those statements questioned everything even more.

When she searched, nothing was amiss. All of the anbu mission statements where there.. She decided to look at the scrolls, they were all accounted for that year in the log books. Everything said to be accounted for, and when she checked each slot twice, everyone was accounted for.

After finding nothing she was still not convinced, it was almost like an invisible force driving her to dig deeper and deeper through the rabbit hole.

Angry, she sat down crossed leg on the ground. Holding her head in frustration whether, or not she should just forget all of this. But this had to be the right place to look.. Or was it?

Could Itachi possibly been in root division, or assigned a mission personally by Danzo?

She quickly made her way to the old root site, slightly damaged building was empty, waiting to be demolished after her shisou woke up from her comatose state, and found what Danzo had done while she was in a coma. the blond had ordered a full evaluation of root, which led to its end.

Before arriving to the old tower, Sakura had went to where the section where anbu root documents were stored for the time being. Glazed over the list of mission reports of the time of the massacre and years before, finding nothing under Uchiha Itachi. So either this was all in vain or they had missed something in the old tower.

Looking at it now abandon, believed to be empty of its former. feeling that she would possibly find something here.

.

.

.

Fortunately for her she did. An unmarked box she had found using her slug summon katsuyu, to divide itself to search any abnormalities within the crumbling building. The whole place was covered in spider web cracks, some rooms were even caved in. Katsuyu fitting through small spaces covered the area.

When they had reached Danzo office, the slugs slowly covering the walls and floors. The ex- chakra laced walls now just regular stone walls; they were disabled by Jounin officers readying the site to be taken down. It wasn't until one of the slugs stopped and notice an abnormality in the far wall of the office. The chakra that binded the wall was weak, but Sakura couldn't use her strength to bring the wall down, seeing that the structure was already weakened; with the vibrations of the chakra laden punch would bring the building down on itself. So she had asked katsuyu to carefully use her acid to disintegrate the wall, to see what the deceased council leader had hid…

Outside of the complex with box in hand, she wasn't able to open it on the fly with the complicated seals it had. It would take her weeks to figure out.

In the end though, she had came to the only conclusion.

"Katsuyu-sama, please tell lady Tsunade of what we found. Please, it's very important. I will meet with her and discuss about it after my shift tonight."

the small slug nodded and poofed out of site. leaving smoke in its wake.

'Why Itachi?'

she thought while looking over her shoulder as the wind had picked up, pushing her hair out of her face, she then rolled her head back looking up to the cloudless evening sky.

Closing her eyes, she had sighed long and hard, knowing she had a lot to explain to her shisou.

.

.

.

That's where she was. In this involuntary "vacation." It was her unsaid punishment for not disclosing all the information that happened at the bridge. Sakura knew that they were under staff at the hospital, and the construction site needed more help to get people back into homes. meaning someone else would have to burden her work while she was gone, and it wasn't even for a mission, but a "vacation." Some people might say that in there time of need after the attack, would be selfish thing to do on sakura's part.

The blond knew this was the right punishment other than a public scolding, or taking her student off duty for months. It was called for, for the border line crime sakura had committed. Still, Tsunade needed sakura to stay commissioned on active duty, and she promised the pinkity double shifts for weeks to make up for the lost time.

Her teacher was rather disappointed, but understanding of her apprentice to have everything confirmed before reporting in. knowing this was a touchy subject when it came to the person in question, not excusing her actions, was something that should have been reported, but if sakura had left this to someone else to dig up. They might have left it as is, when they found nothing in the anbu root files, not even investigate the ex-root building which was being torn down. The box would have been destroyed with it..

It was something sakura couldn't afford to do, and was glad her teacher understood. That said, sakura didn't go unscathed; barely making a scratch on her record. She would not be doing this again, which was as much as a fair warning from her shisou.

Even though her shisou forbade her to know what was in the box. Sakura however, had a hunch that whatever she was looking for was in there. She would bet money on it. Still, the thought made her uneasy that Her teammates brother was as faithful as her to their home, she knew it had to involve his family.. just glad that Tsunade had only mention that what they found disgusted the broody blond, and would not be a repeated thing in the future. The thoughts of the events that happened where ominous, and her shisou thought that it was best that sakura shouldn't know. It least, for now.

Her teacher was on to her though, and proceeded to warn her that she was not going on any retrieval missions regarding of her old teammate, to which sakura rebuttal profusely, encouraging that with her and Naruto could change Sasuke's mind about destroying their home. Until her shisou reminded her that this was something that sakura couldn't heal, that he was wanted for much more than desertion; he had taken lives of innocents, not only with their country, but from many others and Iowa; relations were running thin. With no help from the boy, an upcoming war that was declared on all the nations from the person that claimed to be Madara Uchiha, sasuke was rumored to be working under.

They had little to no choices for the boy, regardless that he was the last of the Uchiha.

"He is a risk factor who shows no restraint, I can't afford another close call of loosing you to him. Kanoah needs you sakura, you understand." Her shisou said with a unyielding finality.

Biting her lip slightly she willed herself to look up to her teacher, and quietly answered. " I understand."

She felt like she was being tethered from both directions. Her teammate that was clearly not in his right mind and was grieving for killing his own brother, who sacrificed so much; it wasn't right just to not go talk him down and reason with him, she didn't want to give up on him now.. But her loyalty was with her hokage and home, so she listened. She wasn't giving up, just waiting for a better opportunity. She just hoped that she wouldn't be too late by then.

It only begged the question of how this will all end, and more likely for sakura, it will always end in heartbreak…

X

Setting the picture a side facing away from her bed, she didn't want to look at it again for the rest of the night. That akin need of 'what if's,' would keep her up through ungodly hours.

Standing up from her bed she sauntered to the lamp in the far side of the room, running her hand through her somewhat dry tresses, tousling it so it parted to one side. turning off one of the lamps and draping the used towel on the back of her desk chair. Noticing something that made her stop from turning in for the night. Seeing on the far corner of the window, the moon glowing.

Moving the drapes aside seeing the moon full. She leaned against the windowsill and tried to make out the craters that peppered it. It reminded her on the night he left her on the bench with the moon full like this. arms crossed hugging her body, Closing her eyes briefly and stared past the moon and into the small forest area that was the park across from her home.

She wondered if she still had those strong feelings for the dark haired boy. They were there, but maybe a little dulled out. She cared for him, that was for sure. He was another precious person who whether wanted or not to acknowledge, had helped her grow into a better person. To know what true love was. If it be love for a friend, family, Lover? hmm she wasn't quite sure of that.. She thought she was in love when she was younger, that be an over obsessed, very shallow love that made her cringe from time, to time.

She acknowledged it grew into something genuine. Something that was balance out, when things were going so terribly wrong, within the time before he left. After all the heartache she endured. After that realization, he helped her to never hold something for granted. Even if it may be lost one day.

But to be in love with him in that way again.. like before, when she was younger?..

No, she smiled half heartedly to herself. Thinking that the last straw was at that bridge.

It hurt more than she could bare to think that he would be so ready to kill her over something she had no control over. Though, she could berate herself that she was just as ready to do the same. But that was different, it was out of love. Not hate. She wouldn't have even fathomed to think on doing the unthinkable if it wasn't for love. Knowing what she knew now though, changed things between them, mostly her view of him.

maybe she was overthinking things and needed to just move on?

Maybe it was time to move on. She couldn't force him to change from who he was, to be honest, now that she thought about it, she would be miserable to be with a emotionally constipated person like him being so cold, that was almost cruel to her. She had to wake up and realize that, that's not how life worked. That he wouldn't all the sudden switch to being all caring, loving person she had so desperately to wanted him to be.

Honestly, she would like someone to talk to, have deep meaningful conversations and debates with actual thought provoking challenges. She wanted a love that, she would debate whether or not she wanted to choke them or kiss them. A love that was slow and burning, so warm to take all her worries away with just with one smile, hug, kiss.. Like those die hard romance novels she heard a lot about from Ino and her pervy Kakashi-sensei.

Or something close to it. It was a fantasy after all.

But first that would have to wait till she finds someone worth giving her love too. Until Mr. right shows his face. Or maybe she already met him, seen him; who knows really. She never really giving anyone the time of day. Maybe she should now. The thought itself made her nervous and a bit exhilarated by the revelation to a new chapter in her life.

Turning away from the window, never noticing the piercing red gaze that was staring into her eyes moments before..

Turning off the last lamp she settled herself on the bed hugging her second pillow to her chest. Slowing her breathing, taking big calming breaths.

"…"

Grunting low, she threw the pillow across the room, landing with a light thud on the ground. her body now cool, had an over reacting mind from the cold shower. Her mind was racing in a tizzy with things she didn't want to think about. She Wanted- no, Needed to slip into unconscious bliss.

Well.. she could relax herself with other ways ..

Eyes wide she realized that this would be the first time doing this without thinking about sasuke. Of course she didn't need or want to think of him again while doing this. Before the incident, she would have, but instead giving herself a chance to move on. She thought of another body.

Someone strong lean Muscle, large hands with long piano like fingers gliding up and down her body. maybe long dark hair.. Someone without a particular face. She didn't need one, for now. One thing was certain, that they had red hypnotic eyes, that for some reason was smoldering, and made her feel that they were boring into her soul.. They seemed familiar, but her mind was focused on those eyes, and her mind drawing a blank. Ignored the feeling of familiarity.

biting her lip excitingly, her hand tracing lazy circles from her stomach to her breast. Feeling her ministration tickle through the thin cotton fabric. Slowly tracing her fingers from her collarbone, sternum.. to ribs, then pubic line, her legs spread as she was eager for the self stress relief. Her breath hitching slightly at the light touch.

Her other hand gently rubbing her breast, feeling the nipple harden slightly. rubbed and pinching them as her other hand hitched up the fabric covering her nether regions. Giving free rein of her hand, she was glad she was underwear- less. Lightly moving over the trim pubic hair, her hand curved into her thighs causing a shiver to run through her body, back arching. She gave a small cry, and muffling it with the side of her pillow, that she drew to her mouth with the other hand. Oddly feeling more sensitive than usual, she ignored the thought and was undeterred.

Not wanting to wake her parents, she turned over to her stomach. Faced down on her pillow as she propped her legs wide, lifting her butt in the air. One hand splayed on her breast, the other moving down to her stomach, then to her heated core. Turned on, she ran her slick hand over that sensitive nub, circling it slowly. Her toes curled and thighs gave a slight quiver. While a light breeze from outside blew more on her aching hole.

Not realizing that someone had stepped into her room through the open window.

Rubbing quicker she huffed and moaned into the pillow. Mouth running dry, her heart beat thudded rapidly throughout her body. knowing she was close to her release. Moving her hand back to her molten core, she began thrusting her hips into her hand. She was close, as the pumping began to be more frantic, moans hitching an octave higher through the feather down pillow.

That's when she felt it.

Something sharp, a hand underneath her body that was undoubtedly a kunai. Them, looming over her figure in a domineering way, her back slightly touching a broad damp chest, a breath trickled in the back of her neck. It felt forced, and only made her own breathing caught in her throat. She stilled, and froze when the smell of musk rain, fire, pine and something that was unmistakably prominent to a man, and it overwhelmed her sensitive nose.

She wanted to slump down, but the kunai held tightly in his grasp, without breaking skin against her lower abdomen, felt itchy and cold through the flimsy cotton fabric, that was no doubt ripped by the sharp blade. A cold sweat poured from her scalp, realizing that she couldn't scream. Her parents, were just civilians and sleeping soundly across the hall. But as she waited for other sounds, like that annoying cuckoo clock her mother kept in the kitchen, always able to hear the constant ticking with her trained ears. The AC in their room didn't help either, besides her…

She couldn't hear it..

She couldn't hear them!

Her father's light snore was always constant throughout the night. Fearing for the worst, her legs almost gave out as she whimpered into her pillow.

"I have put a sound sealing barrier around the room, your parents are fine and asleep soundly. I just want to talk."

His voice was deep and void of emotion that only told her, he was experienced shinobi. She wasn't dealing with no rookie, with someone she couldn't even detect their chakra signature as close as this. She cursed herself of leaving the window open, and making herself so vulnerable. Awkwardly enough her hand was still inside herself, her core still throbbed only increase the pulsation. The embarrassment of why her body was still acting this way.. It only made one of her hands pinned under her body, the other clawing her pillow beside her head. The worst position she could ever be.

'I can get out of this, just breathe, you will be fine. You're not Tsunade's apprentice for nothing.' She reproached herself. her fear increased when he shifted. Surprised, when She felt him withdrawing, giving circulation back to her numb pined hand. If she doesn't do anything soon she will be more likely pined again or worse.. Her chance was now and she will not loose it, no matter how drastic the move she was about to make, desperate she was to get the upper hand.

Taking her wet sticky hand, held onto the wrist that held the kunai, barely grazing her palm. A shallow cut, she ignored while rotating herself and his wrist in an unnatural way, until he let sharp blade go, Grasping her own kunai she kept hidden underneath her own pillow. She Threw her weight, and tumbling forward on the end of the bed, Quickly straddling his upper waist with intent to kill. As she thought, how dare a person, an enemy shinobi to come over their walls and into her home, and attack her when she was so close to climaxing!

Her movements faltered- trying to register of what she was seeing. Someone that was familiar to a sense, that she only meet them once in her life, had seen so many times in the bingo books. When a name came with the person who she was sitting on. The same uncanny ruby red eyes she imagined in her fantasy just moments ago, Eyes that belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha.

Eyes widened in recollection, and found herself on her back against the bed, him pinning her arms above her head. Kunai in her hand forgotten, flung to the wall and made an audible thunk. She paid no mind to it when she felt the slight bulge from his pants on her thigh, him pinning his hips between her legs. He glared at her that felt like a deadly promise..

Leaning in he said above a whisper, " that was foolish, Sakura."

.

.

.

 **AN** : Whelp, you know. After a stressful months, finally able to repaint the inside of the house. I had to choose between an unfinished paint job or internet, and well.. I chose to have it finished. It feels stress free without the gaudy warm colors it used to have. D: The rooms definitely feels and looks a lot more relaxing to sit in. Colors of candle light yellow and Spanish olive-which to me looks like the semi outside of really perfectly ripe avocado green, Let's just put that up to debate.

Anyway, I feel great about this; Cupid affect: wonders of our universe, it was fun to write. Complicated, but fun to write of the turn of events on how IT happened, but I didn't think it would be a hit and a bang, then fin. Nooooooooo lol ^-^

The Shamanism, I had to do a lot of research on from documentaries, and finding different information on different shamans from around the world. Its very different for different regions of the world.

Full on lemon in the last chapter? Hmm, I was thinking this was only going to be a two shot. Not really knowing where this is going.. exactly, if anyone wants this to go on longer; suggestions, pm's would be appreciated! Also, debating to put a morning after sex scene, tell me if I should or not.. I got ideas for that XD Hope this first chapy was steamy enough, it's my first lemon-ish- first grade smut I have ever written after all. :p Comments are appreciated!

Sincerely: BATMAN!


	2. Loose all sense of reason

Last time…

 _Her movements faltered, trying to register of what she was seeing. Someone that was familiar to a sense, that she only met them once in her life, had seen many times in the bingo books. When a name came with the person who she was sitting on. The same uncanny ruby red eyes she imagined in her fantasy just moments ago, Eyes that belonged to none other than Itachi Uchiha._

 _Eyes widened in reconnection and found herself on her back against the bed, him pinning her arms above her head. Kunai in her hand forgotten, flung to the wall and made an audible *thunk.* She paid no mind to it when she felt the slight bulge from his pants burned on her thigh, him pinning his hips between her legs. He glared at her that felt like a deadly promise.._

 _Leaning in he said above a whisper, " that was foolish, Sakura."_

.

.

.

Lose all sense of reasons.

.

.

.

Mouth opening slightly and shutting, repeating the motion like a fish out of water, not as desperate for breath, but the sight in front of her. She did not expect. Ever.

Trying to get a word in between each time she opened her mouth, her brain decided to leave her body. The connection from her brain and mouth breaking, leaving her choking on her lack of words. Astonish that her eyes were not lying to her. Sure enough _the_ , Uchiha Itachi, pinning her down on her own bed was real and not a Genjutsu, or any trick of any kind.

He should be dead, or it least close to death. Even his own brother believing he was dead by his own hand.

He looked more filled out in the semi lit room, healthier even. The lines on his face were more defined than before, making him seem older than he was. His hair was slightly longer too. There was definitely something different about him. Other than the lack of a cloak he'd always had in reported sightings.

When she last seen him, well not really had seen him. It was a puppet body at the time, but was made in his likeness..

Even back then the puppet body itself was healthy, but she could tell that he was sick with how pale he was then. But now.. Her medic expertise kicked in; distracting herself from the closeness that overwhelmed her, and refocusing her mind.

When she had read his file, after that incident from retrieving Gaara from akatsuki. Not exactly supposed to have read it, but as the apprentice to the fifth had certain liberties which she never abused, until then. After seeing Itachi that day, she just had to know if her theory about him being sick was true. Call it a gut feeling, even by the lack of evidence. Her medic intuition had yet to be wrong. Besides, If there was some way to help sasuke, and return sooner. knowing if his brother had a weakness, and finishing his task of revenge.

She did this before setting out on finding her ex teammate. Alas, it never got brought up in the chaos that ensued that day. When they did end up finding him, and Sasuke ultimately went off the grid again.

She remembered Itachi's file, noted that he had a familial gene disease that was curable only by a transplant, and gene therapy. He was. scheduled to have surgery when he turned eighteen, sixteen if it had progressed too much. Due to the disease that affected his lungs, and the overburdened of their chosen profession.

If went unchecked, it could shorten his lifespan significantly, and die from infection. when she saw him then, she knew something was wrong, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure on what it was. They had the transplant available here. Thinking he might have already gotten it by now.. His heavy breathing fanned her face without hearing any rasp, or any indication of an illness. But how would he manage to get so healthy if kanoah was the only place with Tsunade's organ growth jutsu.* It only worked if they had Itachi's blank DNA, which was in file. She would have to take a closer look..

Both breathing hard from the spike of adrenaline. The heat from him started to derail her thinking process yet again, as it radiated off him in waves, it felt nice..

Blinking away the fog. She focused back on his face; she needed to stay professional. And not be a hormonal teenager for a minute, kami she thought she had better control than this! With that in mind, putting her training on the forefront. Reading people was part of the job description in her field. People lied whether they knew it or not. If only she had the skill when she was younger, too engrossed in herself to regard others. Especially Sasuke.

Remembering back, his body language is what spoke the loudest, than words for him. His brother though, had features of a rock. A very handsome rock. Swallowed quickly, tried to school her own poker face. Focused back to those deadly eyes… There. She found it, he was angry- no pissed… And something else that made him look farel.

It could be the way he just looked when he was really mad, but Why? She had no clue. This was her home, her room. She should be the one angry at him. Attacking her like that, and what did he expect?

"Can you blame me?" She scolded in reply, adding another reason she should be ticked off. A bright blush that fanned her cheeks, burning brighter by the seconds. Recalling what she was doing just seconds ago, and he barged in like he owned the place! She was more angry than mortified at the moment.

His glare unchanging, she met it with her own. Despite who she was facing, and the bulge that grew on her thigh, she felt through his thin fitting shinobi pants. Shock, and the embarrassment disappearing, trembling with a mix of something she didn't quite know, and anger.

As quickly as he came, he was off her. Opting to lean against her desk, needing space to think over this need he had; one he lost slight control of just seconds before he reeled himself to stop. Losing control was not an option for him, and curse himself for not being vigilant of the changes in his eyes, and the effects of the medication. For some reason he had started this, and had to figure a way to dispel it. It was something he never encountered, needed some research on; time that he didn't have by being in proximity of her. Again, his control slipping by the seconds.

"It was necessary," his voiced clipped, monotone. It was necessary for him to stop her, for both their sakes. Because of this carnal need to mount that he had put in both of them.

Sitting up, she quickly grabbed her robe, tying it in a messy knot. Arms crossed over her chest, her glare never once leaving his, intensified. Slightly peeved by what she thought was his detachment to those words, and vague as they were. "How. So." Her anger shining through her darkened emerald eyes.

Him damning her, for she was going to be the few whom to break his patients. He saw then the light of realization in her eyes, her mouth hung loosely. "you're alive.." Beguiled in wonder of how it was possible.

He arched his shapely eyebrow. Quickly, she snapped out of her stupor. Obviously he was alive, but how? What happened?

" How did you know to come here?" She asked warily.

"I have my resources." He sighed, wanting to pinch the bridge between his nose, but his left hand ached and twitched from her twisting it. She, wanting to scoff at the comment, but noticed his hand twitched in pain, and stalked towards him. Set in her medic mode, despite her anger.

He stiffened, "heal yours first." He said quickly, stalling for time.

She stopped a couple feet from him, glancing at the shallow cut on her hand. "It's just a flesh wound-"

"So is mine, heal yours first." He said easily, but she knew better.

"I hardly doubt it. I it least sprained it, luckily I didn't ripped it off." She protested, laid the other unscathed hand on her hip.

"Heal yourself." He said with a certain finality.

She only scowled, thinking that he didn't trust her, or was just being paranoid. It was probably a mix of both, because of the _supposed_ nature of an Uchiha.

" Fine," she sighed. Turned her gaze back to her palm, a light green glow of healing chakra emanated from her palm, slowly but surely reattaching skin. He watched as her chakra channel throughout her body, and the precision she had in controlling it through out her network. "But after I am done, I am looking at that." She simply said with a sureness. "meanwhile.. Can- I mean if you don't mind, can you explain…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words.

"..All of this?" He finished with a slight frown.

"yeah."

.

.

.

"So you decided to come back?" She said slowly her mind veering, slowly putting together the pieces.

"Yes."

" I think I.. I Need to sit down." She stepped back, her knees hit the back of the mattress, her legs buckled under herself. When he finished telling her his tale. Head hung, she grabbed tightly at the ends of the bedding quilt. Sakura vaguely aware of her stinging hand. It zinged in agitation with the newly thinned grown skin. She had finished kneading her hand. All it needed was salve, and a bandage, but she was too engaged in his words to pay more attention to it.

He explained it all, the coup, Danzo, Kanoah, and even what he had plan for sasuke. She felt faint; he had said everything with such ease, as if he was already numb to it. Like everything he just said wasn't on the fringe of total chaos.

Needing time to think it all through, she glanced back up seeing him watching her. He was studying her close, for a reaction maybe. Or just waiting to see what she would do next. She needed a walk- space to think. For some reason she wasn't able to with him being so close. His gaze that burned was.. Very distracting.

She felt like he was going to jump her bones any second, the way his eyes traveled up, and down her person. She wasn't to dense to not notice, if she knew any better he looked, hungry.. And she was strangely flattered by the feeling that she was what he craved-

 _'The fuck?'_ This wasn't the time to think about this.. Distance, she needed distance.

Dark green eyes shimmered and close slightly. Breathed in slowly through her nose, and blew out her mouth. Calming herself down, getting up she made her way to her closet, pulling out a folded clean towel. She took it over to him, her focus on the towel. Offering it without making eye contact. Making sure she kept a professionalism, She spoke in a way she would be speaking to any ordinary patient. " You seem tired, and traveling for sometime. There's a shower across my room, you're welcome to use it." Her eyes wandered from his chest to his eyes.

It felt as if time stopped.

His sharingan still active, blank features that should have unnerved her, but didn't.

In a way she understood now with what he had told her, the reasons were for none of his own benefit. With so much pain his life, and such dedication to the shinobi way; he was a pro. A perfect shinobi.

Why, even Sasuke had the same deadpan features, but the only emotion that really showed on him was anger, that border on hate, so much hatred.. On Itachi, his eyes were sad, lonely without the hate, and in so many ways like sasuke, but not. They were different, and the same in some. She guessed that came with the territory with siblings.

He cared so much for his brother, it was heartbreaking how much he had to sacrificed, and sasuke ended up doing the opposite to what Itachi was trying to do. She knew then she had to help in anyway she could, if he would let her.

.

.

.

He watched her intently coming back from her closet with a towel on hand, a distraction for giving herself time to think; asking if he needed a bath, which he did…

It was inappropriate.

He should decline right now, give her, her time. And find lodgings around town. His actions though, reached for the towel that was being offered. Their hands brushed, and she didn't flinch away from him. There eyes not leaving each other. He expected her to look away, flinch at his touch, like so many others.. But she did neither, there was understanding in her eyes, and he strangely found comfort in it, they soften with such care that he felt himself gravitating to it. Warmth grew from where his hand rest over hers, neither noticing until now that where his hand had lain on hers, and both were slightly closer than what was to be appropriate.

Both jumped. Startled, he backed away quickly, swiftly making his way towards the bedroom door.

"Itachi-san I-"

"Sakura-san," He cut her off.

She paused from what she was going to say, "yes?" She answered unsurely.

"... Thank you."

She blinked, he was gone before she could get another word out.

.

.

.

What was happening to him? It was like whatever he had done had a double edge effect, it was strong to the point it almost broke through his carefully crafted barriers. Cold water running down his scalp, trying to clear his mind of it. Of her. Lifting his hands up to run through his hair, he smelt it. Her scent all over his swollen wrist. Taunting him. And what made it worse was _her_ smell. It perfumed her being when she was close, he had almost gave into the need to take her right then. Sure he had women in seduction missions for akatsuki, that was nothing compared to this. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her, and bury his aching cock into her.

And what was stopping him from doing this was, of all reasons. She loved his brother.

.

.

.

What was happening to her? Cheeks burned from all of the confusion that was happening in her mind.

Down stairs, she washed her hands thoroughly in the kitchen sink. Thinking that he must have seen her doing before he came in.. Why chose to come in of all times? He could have left, and let her finish, or… She should be angry, livid even.

But, the way he looked at her was just like in her fantasy. But that was just it? _Just_ a fantasy, nothing more. IT shouldn't play out in real life. Right?.. It threw her off and confused the hell out of her, She could have been thinking of Sasuke for all she knew-

As soon as those thoughts passed through her head, she disagreed with it right away. It didn't feel right. ' _And what this, imagining his brother was_?' logic and reason, she struggled with both.

Why did it have to be Uchiha's? Of all people!

This was her teammates not so ex-criminal/ unsaid hero/ undead brother for Kami's sake! Where were her standards! Obviously out the window now, but why him? This was something she had never felt so strong about, something new that she felt like cupid struck her in the head, and heart. Stupid as it sounds, but there wasn't any reason behind it besides this need that she had.

And it wasn't just her, she knew he felt it too, it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. She felt _him_. And was sure it wasn't a butt of a kunai that pressed into her thigh, no it felt larger, _hotter_ than the small blade. The thought made her shiver. Kami, for a virgin she could be such a pervert.

She groaned out loud, relieved she wasn't alone in this. Grabbing two cups from the cupboard, filed both with water and ice, her feet taking her upstairs towards her room. She needed to find out how he felt, what it all meant. The sexual tension that happened in the room wasn't leaving her mind, and now she had a choice to give in, or not.

Why not give in?

She had nothing to lose, besides her virginity. That now she thought it wasn't as much as a big deal as some girls her age thought about it. She was a civilian girl, a kunoichi that had no ties to a clan, no nobility of any sort. She didn't have to guard it till marriage.

 _If_ she ever did get married.

It was rare for civilian kunoichi's like her to get married anyway. Their job being a little more than intimidating to the average male. Kunoichi's like her usually lived their life to the fullest, and no one was right to judge, because no one knew when they would meet their end on the field.

Then again kunoichi's like her usually avoided marriage all together, if they wanted to keep their occupation. Having children was more than an incentive to stay within the village walls. Something that was also avoided. The craving to get out of the village, fight, and travel. Addictive as it was.

Thankfully birth control was a must have for every kunoichi after passing the academy, less percentage of unwanted pregnancy was a good thing for their nation as a whole, as far as military personnel.

They did what they wanted, she was in charge of her own body, and can give it to anybody if she wanted too.

She paused before entering her room, her parents surely asleep, and shower still running. biting her lip, nervous butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She wondered if this was moving too fast. If it was a one time thing, lust playing its game, then fine.

She was just starting living her life as a woman, more than ready to make this decision over her own body. She didn't want to be moping around, waiting for someone who didn't want her. Itachi Uchiha did, obviously.. Maybe, just this once, she will give in to this selfish impulse such as this and see if it went anywhere, if it did.

That's what people do nowadays, roll the dice and hope for the best.

She would get her answer soon enough.

She already made up her mind about helping him, so what else was there? Well, she would need to escort him to Tsunade. Since the attack, her teacher had been adamant to reconstruct all the civilians homes before starting the reconstruction of the tower. To her teacher, the citizens came first, and didn't mind roughing in in a tent with the civilian populace that still waited for a home. Though, there was a throng of Anbu, and Jounin guards surrounding the area. She would have to give her teacher the heads up before bringing him in the camp, or meet in on what he wanted..

She set the cups down, her hands grazed the side of her head, fixing her hair from its slight disarray. Her hand stinging, forgotten to finish up her wounded palm, and did just that.

.

.

.

Tying the bandage in a neat knot with her left hand, and teeth. The corner of her eye catching the door opening ajar. She shifted her gaze back to her hand, fidgeting with her bandage as he stepped into the room, and shutting the door silently behind him. Seeing him in fresh clothing, figuring he had a storage scroll tucked away somewhere. Hair slightly damp from the shower, red band put neatly in place and hair over his shoulder. She offered him a drink, but he strode towards the window, ignoring her.

"Are you leaving?" she stood from the bed.

He simply nodded, "I will com back at a better time." Hopefully by then this would pass. Not doing something that they would both regret.

"Now is good as any time." She said offhandedly, hoping that he would take the bait.

"Hn." he answered with his foot on the window seal.

'Damn,' she curse, she needed to stop him. Thinking of any excuse, "at least let me look at your hand.." She added the "please, it's the least I can do." To emphasize her point.

He faltered, and glance over his shoulder; thinking it would be for the best for him to get this fix while he could.

A weakness inside supposed enemy territory was not the best option for him, while there was a ready medic at hand. Closing his eyes briefly, mentally sighing, he got off the ledge, and meet her halfway. And held out his hand to her. With the silent agreement, gently she took it and probed his swollen wrist, testing the strain she had put on it. What she didn't know, that her soft touch send tremors down his back, causing his already engorged member to twitch painfully against his abdomen.

Healing chakra spreading to her fingertips, began seeping, and massaging the sore area. The sensation felt wonderful. Her chakra clean, filled with a luke warmth that made his eyes close briefly, that could have passed as a slow blink in appreciation. She noticed, smiled and kept to her work.

"You can stay." She said almost shyly, wondering if she was being too bold, for she had never done this before.

He opened his eyes, and shifted his gaze to hers. Where he saw the willingness in her eyes, the slight rosy blush on her cheeks, the way her pupils dilated gave away her intentions. His eyes going lower in thought, but caught where her robe came parted, a hint of cleavage poking out from the low cut of the night dress. 'Damn and hell,' briefly cursing her, and swiftly resuming eye contact. "I can not."

" It won't be until tomorrow you can meet with the hokage, I don't see why not." She had finished healing what she could on his wrist. Needing bandages for it to heal somewhat on its own, her hands stopped glowing, but not leaving his. Her eyes shimmered, the hope in them not dying. Not until she got her answer.

He looked away from it, not wanting to give in. 'Both our sakes, both..' he reminded himself over and over. Controlling the beast that was soon to rear its ugly head. "Under the circumstances, I don't think you know the meaning of your words."

" I am sure that I do, and mind telling me what circumstances is that exactly?" She said cheekily. Not knowing if this was the right route to go about doing this. Wherever this confidence was coming from, she kept it going. The butterflies in her stomach increased their flutters, her heart pounding with it.

His eyes slid quickly back to hers. His domineering ruby orbs studying her; she was testing him? Pushing that barrier to its breaking point, she shouldn't have done that.

If he didn't know better, he could tell she was the kind to wait for a lover's return. Leaving herself untouched by any other man. The thought was promising, but reminded himself that she was possibly using him as a replacement for his brother's absence with added notion that what she was feeling was a result of a medical herb inducing hypnosis, that he had no idea how to break at the moment.

Neither sat well with him. He needed to psych her out, and leave as soon as possible.

He thought of his brother, knowing his Otouto might be foolish, but he could tell, it least when Itachi had watched some of Sasuke's progression when he was younger, and still living in Kanoah. His otouto had feelings for his pink teammate. Sasuke wasn't stupid, and would realize it sooner or later, if his brother hadn't come to that realization by now. Was it right for him to take something as this away from sasuke?

"let me ask you, who were you thinking of while touching yourself?"

letting go of his hand surprised how forward he spoke, but his hand quickly lashed out, and held onto her wrist tightly, almost bruising. His eyes glowering a darkness taking place of his placid self. She gasped and answered shakily "N-no one in particular.." Slightly intimidated by his aura that surrounded him, she had the full front experience of his reputation of the deadly ninja that he was. Still, she was embarrassed to admit out loud who she was thinking of.

"Are you sure?" He pulled her closer, knew he shouldn't be pushing the girl to admit the truth, and leave with her embarrassment of inviting him to her bed. When she assumedly loved his brother. He needed to hear it from her. Even if his brother took all that he had done for him for granted. Again, and again. Yet he still did it, another thing he was only doing for his brother, whether he deserved it or not. He needed to convince himself that this would be wrong on all accounts to stay.

Only thing that made it worse was a part of him, didn't want to care.

"Y-Yes i'm s-sure." Her eyes evaded his, out of nervous habit.

"You are a bad liar." He was right, she would always be a bad liar. Their work depended on death, deceit, secrets, and lies. Her work as a medic needed the trust of her patients, full honesty. It required giving life; not taking it away. Something that could never be truly accomplished with just being a ninja. He guessed it was a better choice of the two, but unlike her, he was exceptional at taking rather than giving.

Maybe _that_ was his downfall.

"Oh, aren't you a tease…"

 _'Did I just call him a tease?!_ ' Oh, she had a death wish with the way his eyes widened just slightly. 'It had caught him off guard!' she sang victoriously in her head. She just needed to keep going, if she had any hope of a miracle of this turning in her favor.

" Please- Itachi-san, explain if these 'resources' you mentioned, have any stalking tendencies?" She asked in a curious childness tone.

Narrowing his eyes, wondered if this girl had any shame. Maybe he would teach her a lesson in driving a man in heat to the brink of no return. His lips pursed."… We are ninja."

" yeah I know, _intel is always the greatest of tools, so we may use them to our advantage_.. but I wonder if that includes watching me while I masturbate? " She smiled sweetly.

"Perhaps…" Finding himself actually amused by this enigma right before him, and slightly closer to her unyielding form. He had to admit, the girl was brave, too much to not be at all intimidated of him. Most would cower before him, but her, she was a spitfire of surprises. One minute a nervous wreck, till he saw that twinkle in her eye. He knew he would be in for it, turning the tables just as she did. she was a force to be wreckin with. At first glance would be underestimated. But then again, they were ninja. None would, if one was foolish enough to let their guard down..

High strung virgins wasn't his best suit, he supposed. Since he was making that mistake right now.

"Stay."

His barrier shipped, rippling at the seams one piece at a time. His other hand drifter up, tucking a strand of hair from her face. Seeing her blush shyly in reaction, smiling softly at him, unafraid. It only made him wish he could make her his. What he would have give if he could do things over again, possibly would have had known her if he had not ..

His body tensed.

No, she was not his to have. never was, never will be. The sooner he accepted it, the better.

" And what of my brother?" He whispered harshly.

"..What about him?" she asked confused, suddenly finding herself backed up against the edge of the bed. His sharingan glowered at her smaller form.

" Were you thinking of him while you _masturbated,_ and hoped I would be a convenient replacement?"

He released her wrist, before she lost her balance, and stumbled onto the bed. Quickly sitting up, seeing his retreating figure going towards the window.

She hadn't known what made her call out. He was a jerk, an asshole.

For a second he saw him contemplating whether or not he would stay. She was sure that it was a _yes_. But misunderstandings always ruined things. Him, asking these personal things, and with the way he treated her, he didn't deserve an explanation. Her mouth did otherwise.

"Wait! I wasn't thinking about him! Can we,- can we just for once not put him first?!"

His body froze in place, the window was there, just a step away.

She stood, spoke quietly, pleadingly. "I honestly do care about him, like someone who is important to me, like Naruto is important to me. He's my friend- teammate, and I just want him home, safe. I hoped he would be happy for once. I… I honestly once thought I could make him happy. But I was wrong. I know he's hurting right now. I just don't want to see him be the way that he is, driving himself deeper into a road of no return… I couldn't keep loving him like I had for so many years, I felt so lonely because of it. I won't deny that it even broke me at one point. I would like to try to move on. To selfishly live my life as it's meant to be, and not a lovesick teen who waits, and loves with nothing in return. I want to get over this loneliness. That I thought you of all people knew how it felt. To be unloved in that way… I am for one tired of it, aren't you?"

Every word stung, that held truth. Things that she kept to herself in the back of her mind, and never voiced them.

Her eyes widen, unbeknownst until it was too late that she poured her heart out again. The last time she admitted to her vulnerability, it ended horribly. She looked down, afraid too see him leave, or say something of the nature of how nonsensical her behavior was. If he left, she would probably never be able to talk directly to him again. Maybe tonight have a bit of a good cry, pass out; try to do what she said she would do. Move on. Seconds past, he stayed quiet. Her breath caught in her throat.

Damn, she was a fool.

"Who were you thinking of?" he whispered turning around, her head shot up making eye contact with him.

"I- I- I." he paced up to her again in strides. She was stuck, unbelievably surprised. The images she saw, _fantasize_ before he rudely walked in, flashed before her eyes. The thought of it only made the feeling of the deep pooling in her belly, his eyes watched her predatorily. Felt like she was up against something that should have frighten her, but instead made her tingle with anticipation.

"Who." He whispered in strain. Towering over her in challenge.

Her eyes never left his, confident in the truth in her words. No matter how unbelievably impossible it was. "You."

He lost it.

In all sense of the word, he had lost it.

His arms, securing her to him. One hand pulled her hair back almost roughly, burying his face in her neck, delving in her sweet essence that was emanating from her being. Lips close to her pulsing neck, he ran his nose gently against it.

She gasped, her body trembled in his hold. The feeling of his hot breath against her, made the swell in her lower belly ache painfully. A breathy moan broke from her, while she felt lips and teeth grazing her thumping artery.

The robe parted more as he pulled her even closer, sucking on that pulse, moving lower when more flesh was revealed to him.

She gripped his biceps, His other arm came around her lower back, her shaky legs started to fail her. Her body arching more into his.

Dizzily, she held on as he ravaged her column with licks, and nips she knew would leave marks in the morning. He stopped short of the top of her heaving chest. Letting go of her hair, slowly, with one sinful hand he undid the messy knot of her robe. Piercing eyes never left hers, as he tugged one last time, and let the material fall on the floor.

Lips came down on hers, tongue pushing and sliding against the other. He grunted, when she responded with as much vigor. Dainty hands sliding over his pectorals, past wet locks and down his back. Lifting his clean mesh shirt just slightly revealing heated skin. Her nails lifted and dug softly against his sculpted back, bringing the material up. She huffed into his mouth, his hands grabbing the meat of her bare ass, she shivered. A sound of a growl murmured against her lips, suddenly she was being pushed against the bed.

Actions, that were becoming less hesitant, less thought out. Actually more instinctive than anything, they were people drunk by this beastly need that poured in waves through both of them. And it wouldn't stop until both were drove into oblivion.

He descended on top, nestled himself between creamy thighs. Removing his clean shirt, and thrown carelessly aside.

Her night dress redden up past her thighs. He saw it then, her glistening folds revealed to him once more. His hands took their time feeling her smooth legs glide against his callus hands. Her legs spreading wide for him, she grind her hips up impatiently. Knowing he was watching her actions. She kept humping dry air, while his sharingan spun lazily. Watched her hips move, and grind tauntingly close to his clothed cock.

His hands cupped her mound suddenly, feeling his fingers quickly slicken by her juices. Moving his hand along her, her back arched, bucked her hips against his hand, and an orchestra of moans erupted from her. He panted watching her show all of her pleasure by just his hand, teasing that nub in between her legs. She whimpered and sighed when he finally dipped his fingers inside her heat. Feeling her walls constrict, and pull around his long appendages, the groan he held made itself known on his lips.

One last breathy moan erupted from her, her insides convulsing around his fingers. He kept pumping them in, and out. Riding her orgasm longer, her thighs quivered with it. Her chest heaved, eyes closed. Slowly floating back to her body. Vaguely aware of any movements, or the sound of ripped material reaching her ears. Her eyes widened in surprise, feeling his mouth closed over her uncovered nipple, pushing aside whatever was left of her night dress.

He tugged and sucked on her aching nipples without mercy. Her body withered under him, begging him for more. " Itachi! " She cried out. Her hips grinding upwards again, she felt it. His hard, hot bear member sliding along her thigh. Not noticing when he slipped off his pants. Her hand reached out from under them. Touched shyly, stroked mid way to tip. Her already heated cheeks were flamed brighter, when she barely managed to grip all of him.

Letting go of her breast, his own hand gripping himself, taking it out of her grasp. Running the engorged member along her nether lips. She gasped, making eye contact to his spinning, hypnotic eyes.

"Do you want this Sakura?" He asked, and continued running it slickly along her clit and lips.

Her timidness forgotten, overpowered by the urge to do what she tried to convince herself. "Yes!" She begged. Shifting her hips up again. His cock slipping inside her, crowning her entrance. She squirmed under him, unknowingly she was only taking more of him. Her chest heaved as he spread her legs wider. Looked down, a clear view of their joining. Not yet tearing, but felt him nudging something impossibly to small to fit him. Inhaling sharply, she held on while he pushed on.

Her body zinged in pleasure and pain. A tear, him filling a space she hardly had room for. He grunted, breathing heavily. Trying to calm the storm that was in him, but it wasn't enough just to be inside her. She gasped in an almost uncomfortable pain, his hot member fully buried inside her. His mouth connecting with hers. Muffled her whimpering cries. Unable to hold back his hips from connecting with hers again, and again. Her cries soon turned to moans after the first few pumps in. Setting a moderate pace, no time for gentleness.

She was just as impatient, rocked in time with his punishing rhythm.

She felt like she was on fire, her blood filled clit throbbed each time he reached the end of her. The feeling of another orgasm climbing higher with each thrust. He towered over her, watched her wither. Unable to hold back the moans that escaped from her, calling his name, begging him to go faster, harder. And he gave it to her.

Burring his face in her neck, savagely pounding into her. He never felt anything like this. His blood thudded loudly in his ears. Her pulse was just as quick. It paced under his tongue, running it wherever he could. Groaned, felt blunt nails dig into his shoulders. Her quivering thighs constricting around his hips. It felt like his heart was about to explode.

Something did.

Flashes of blinding light, and released in waves through both Shinobi.

Slumped his slick body against her soft one. Catching his breath, still buried inside her.

And still hard as a rock.

The impulse to dominate her completely was the most powerful thing he ever felt. He wanted, needed more. Question was, would they survive after tonight?

Because as soon as it was over, it started again.

.

.

.

 **Side notes:**

Organ growth jutsu.* This came from the idea that scientist today can grow organs from blank DNA, otherwise called an umbilical cord/stem cells. They can make an exact replica of an organ once introduced to the organ protein. For example, you introduce heart cells to blank DNA, it will start to grow into a heart, but keep in mind it takes years to do, because it's in the first stages of development for a human. So far they have successfully grown and transplanted livers to mice with liver failure. So with the help of chakra, (in my story) it will speed up the growing process.

 **AN** : Well am off to take a long cold shower… Honestly fun to write, sorry it took long. Hope it was hot enough. (Somehow it felt short..) Wait a minute, damn. I remembered that this isn't over yet! Still have to do a morning after. :3


End file.
